movie_sound_effectsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jetsons
The Jetsons is a 1962 animated cartoon series produced by Hanna-Barbera. StorylineEdit TV Song IntroEdit Sound Effects UsedEdit * GOOFY HOLLER (Heard once in "Las Venus.") * H-B BOING, CARTOON - WIGGLE, * H-B CROWD, LAUGH - LARGE STADIUM CROWD LAUGHING, AUDIENCE * H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM * H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS * H-B SWITCH, LAMP - LAMP SWITCH WITH PULL CHAIN * H-B WHINE, CARTOON - LOW SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN (Only heard in later seasons.) * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE STREAK ZIP IN * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING (Head twice in "SuperGeorge." and "The Century's Best.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOINK AND WIGGLE, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING, (Heard once in "Rosey the Robot.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 02 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, (Heard once in "Rosey the Robot.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S LONG RISE, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING * Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP, * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - LARGE SUPERSONIC PLANE LAND AND ENGINE WIND DOWN (in reversed) (heard once in "To Tell the Truth") * Sound Ideas, COMEDY - LICKING * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - CRAZY BASS DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, 02 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - TONY'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, * Sound Ideas, DRUMS, CARTOON - ACROBATIC ROLL WITH ACCENTS, MUSIC, PERCUSSION * Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - HUM TUBE, FORWARD * Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION, 03 * Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN, * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT, (Heard once in "Dude Planet.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK, (Heard once in "Rosey the Robot.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT, (Heard once in "Rosey the Robot.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SMASH AGAINST WALL * Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN, * Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK, (Heard once in "Rosey the Robot.") * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP, (Heard in the ending credits for every time George gets stuck on the treadmill.) * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - POP GUN, 01 (Heard once in "Rosey the Robot.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - GUN SHOT RICCO OUT, * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RIFLE TUBE RICCO, * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - WAFFLE TUBE RICCO * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG, * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG, * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - SMURF TAKE OFF * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - JETSONS PHONE RING, * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - JETSONS SPACE CAPSULE: PASS BY, 01 * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - JETSONS SPACE CAPSULE: PASS BY, 02 * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - JETSONS SPACE CAPSULE: PASS BY, 03 * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK, (Heard in the first version of the intro.) * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE ROPE SWISH 01 * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE SWORD SWISH, * Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH, 01 (Heard in the 2nd version of the intro.) * Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH, 02 * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Clean as a Hound's Tooth.") * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG, * Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUD, SINGLE, RUN 01 * Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUD, SINGLE, RUN 02 * Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUD, SINGLE, RUN 03 * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP, HIGH, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, (Heard once in "Jetsons' Night Out.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, (Heard once in "Rosey the Robot.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH, Image GalleryEdit The Jetsons/Image Gallery Audio SamplesEdit Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT